


Valentine's Day

by AngelWings666



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6027369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWings666/pseuds/AngelWings666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Abbie! ~Cas</p>
    </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> For Abbie! ~Cas

_Another one._

 

Darren sighed and straightened the pile of Valentine's Day cards on his desk. 

_But none from Peter._

Sure, there was no arguing that Darren was pretty popular in his class, but the only one he really wanted to notice him was Peter. Surely best friends could give each other Valentine's Day cards too? 

_Maybe he just doesn't like you like that. Or at all._

Darren huffed and closed his eyes, pushing that thought as far away as possible. They were best friends, of course Peter liked him, at least platonically. Thinking anything to contradict that would be stupid, and he tried not to be stupid.

_Doesn't matter, he probably likes someone else anyway._

 

~~xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx~~

 

Peter swallowed and tried to slow his breathing a little. No big deal, he was just going to put his Valentine's card on Darren's desk, he just had to be cool, casual.

_How pathetic. You'll probably chicken out, you always do. And what if he doesn't like you back? He probably won't, who would? After all, you're a girl pretending to be a boy. He wouldn't want to date a freak._

Peter huffed and shivered, hugging himself tighter. Darren was his best friend, he didn't think Peter was a freak... Although, the little voice was right, Darren liked girls, not him. But still, friends could give each other Valentine's Day cards too!

_Cards with hearts and glitter on them? Cards signed with "I Love You"? I don't think so, freak. Just chicken out, you know you want to._

Peter did want to, but he couldn't talk himself out of it again, he couldn't let that happen. He took another deep breath and steadied himself before starting to walk over to the other boy's desk, where he was sitting, talking to a girl.

_She's pretty! They're probably dating behind your back, since Darren likes girls, you know._

Peter winced and kept walking anyway, until he got to the desk.

 

~~xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx~~

 

Darren looked up as Peter walked over, grimacing at the Valentine's Day card in his hand. "Another one? Just throw it on the pile."

Peter seemed to pale, but did as he was told before rushing away. Darren frowned to himself. He knew that some of the people in his class were shy, but getting someone to deliver your card for you? Peter deserved better than to be some messenger boy. He looked down at the card. It was sweet, the glitter on the front was his favourite colour. 

"Darren." The teacher walked over, scolding him. "That was rude, Peter spent all day making that card for you!"

Darren frowned. "Peter's card?"

"Yes! He spent practically all day on it, he said he wanted to be perfect for you.."

 

 

_Good job, loverboy._

 

~~xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx~~

 

When Darren reached the bathroom, Peter was crying into the sink. He stopped when he heard the footsteps, apologising blindly before freezing.

"D-Darren?"

Darren blushed and smiled, walking over and wiping the shorter boy's face with his sleeve.

"I really liked your card, Peter"

 

When the pair re-emerged from the bathroom, hands clasped tightly together, groans filled the classroom as bets were settled and money was exchanged.

 

 

 


End file.
